Forbidden Love
by Molly Renata
Summary: Interesting insight on a pairing I wouldn't have minded seeing, JudasxReala. Slight AU. R&R please.


**Forbidden Love: A Fanfic by Gyppy**

Timeline: Based during "Tales of Destiny 2"

Pairings: JudasxReala

Author's Note: This fanfic does contain spoilers. It's based a little time after a certain event involving Judas, so...

Yes, I know this would never happen, because of Kyle. But it's a look into a pairing that could've happened if it weren't for Kyle's insane love for Reala.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Destiny, Tales of Destiny 2 or Namco.

**abcba**

Kyle's group had endured many hardships on their journey, and the most recent was the unexpected capturing of Atwight Eks, one of the five military commanders that was stationed at the base Radisrol. With Harold off doing something else, it was just the five of them: Kyle, Loni, Judas, Reala and Nanaly.

Rather recently, Kyle's group had been surprised by Elraine revealing that one of the group's members was once a traitor. Judas, the seemingly innocent masked swordsman who had rescued Kyle from innumerable sticky situations, was actually the infamous traitor Leon Magnus from eighteen years before their journey. However, there remained one thing secret about Judas, and that was the fact that he was related to Kyle's mother... as a matter of fact, he was Rutee's little brother, Emilio Katrea.

Reala, who had always possessed feelings for Kyle ever since he was revealed to her to be the hero, had quickly found herself in a rather sticky situation, which she hoped _Judas_ would help her out of, as he had always helped Kyle. To her, it would seem most strange that she would feel for that old traitor, but she knew that he was a good person on the inside, at least ever since he had been resurrected by Elraine.

The question Reala had on her mind constantly was, how could she be with the hero _and_ the hero's uncle?

Of course, she still didn't know of Judas' relation to Rutee. All she knew was that she harbored feelings for both Kyle and Judas, and she had to get her mind off of one or the other...

But she knew if she picked Judas, she couldn't be with him forever. Once Kyle restored the timeline, if he ever did, Judas would disappear, along with Nanaly and Harold, and perhaps Reala herself. But at least if she disappeared, she could be with him...

However, she also knew that Kyle loved her too much to let her disappear. Even if she picked Judas, she would still have to be with Kyle...

It was all too confusing to her. She sat out in the snow just outside the base, not even concerning herself with the cold, and feeling so depressed she was practically in tears. Who would she choose? It was just too much for a little girl like her to handle, holy maiden or not...

She froze as she heard soft footsteps in the snow. She picked herself up, turned around and found herself gazing into those gorgeous violet eyes she had become so attracted to.

"Hi, Judas..." Reala's voice seemed hesitant, and of course it was still flooded with the emotion that had brought her to tears.

"Reala." Judas stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to worry. What is it you're so upset about?"

Reala immediately looked away, trying to hide her blush. "It's... nothing..."

"It's not nothing." Judas' voice was serious. "Something's wrong. I can tell. Please, Reala. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's you... and Kyle..." Reala turned away from Judas, covering her face.

At the mention of Kyle's name, Judas perked up. "What do you mean?"

"I... you... you know I love Kyle, right?" Reala turned back to Judas, bringing herself to look into his eyes.

"Of course," Judas said. "We all know you love Kyle. You two are in love. What's wrong with that?"

Reala blushed profusely. "I... think I... also like you..."

Judas looked surprised. "You... like me?"

"Yeah..." Reala looked down. "But... I know as long as I'm with Kyle... I can't be with you..."

"I understand..." Judas blushed, also looking down a bit, but then picked himself up and gently wrapped his arms around Reala.

"How can you understand...?" Reala glanced up into Judas' eyes.

"Because I love you," Judas said quietly, pulling Reala a little closer and taking his mask off.

"You... love me...?" Reala seemed hesitant, but returned Judas' embrace, leaning her head into his shoulder. "You... really do...?"

"Yes, I do," Judas said. "I may have loved Marian, but... that's all in the past now. I want to be with you."

Reala smiled, holding Judas close. _Guess that answers my question then... I'm with Judas now..._

**abcba**

Author's Note: No kissing, meh ;.; Oh well, guess we'll have to save that for next time. :p


End file.
